Calling All Birdkids
by Anubis O.o
Summary: 'Okay, so, in hindsight, it wasnt all that great an idea. But at the time, it seemed right so I picked him up. Now 4 years later, the School is hunting the "key" to an important experiment. Its him. So theyre coming for me. So PLEASE come back because my team cant fight these guys alo-' I tossed it into the paper into the can. "Okay, so I'm not sending a letter..." Eventual FAX


**ME NO OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! ME OWN ALIXANDER!**

I leaned against the wall of my box. Yep, you read me right. A box. A freaking. White. Box.

At least it was better than the cage I was in a couple weeks ago. Even so, it's not great, but much better than the cage…

Anyways, where was I? Oh, yeah, I was leaning against my wall of my room, looking down at my hands. I studied them closely, as if they held the key to...well...something. Not that I hadn't memorized every damn line on them.

I sat, mentally going over the days that had passed. It was a Monday, so Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday...68.

I'd been here for 68 days. I nearly screamed in frustration, clamboring to my feet. I wobbled for a moment, having not stood for days, but I was tired of being tired of being bored. And that's saying something. As I stood, I noticed a subtle flash from the corner of the room. I blinked, then looked again, closer.

A hole. One with light. A lighthole. I was near the outside, the wall of the building. They can't be stupid enough to put me, infamous Maximum Ride, in a defective room. _Near the exit?_

Or are they?

I smiled as the large door swung open, revealing a short, stocky man with a nonexistent hairline and enough pudge to put a blue whale to shame, standing next to a taller man, who would be gorgeous if he wasn't about to cut me open and study my insides. I sighed, looking at the shorter one, a playful pout spreading over my features.

"Come on Phil! Do I gotta go?" I whined, walking towards the men. They shifted uncomfortably, and the better looking one stepped back. I eyed him, frowning.

"97485312, this isn't the time. Just come on." Phil pleaded, his chubby face looking like that of an indignant child. I smiled sweetly and held out my wrists.

"Take me away, champ." I chuckled as the taller one hesitantly took my wrist and pulled me along behind him, Phil right behind us on his tiny legs. I looked around, realizing that I had always known I'd been the wall, though not consciously. Windows lined the walls and there was a security door on the right…

"Phil, I just realized I really have to pee."

He sighed. "97485312, this isn't a game."

"No, I'm serious!" I whined, pulling against the other mans hold.

"974-"

The taller man's grip faltered, and I snatched my hand away like he was hot (see what I did ther- eh, nevermind…) "Maybe the loo is on the other side of this door…." I called as I pushed through the doors, leaving long legs and chubby toes behind me as I ran.

"INITIATE LOCKDOWN! CODE 76.82! ESCAPED MUTANT!"

I chuckled as the lights flashed and the alarms blared. "How many times have I heard that one?"

Oh course, every snarky comment must have its consequence.

I tripped.

Over a freaking kid.

I rolled as soon as I hit the ground, springing back to my feet, then looked down at the bundle on the ground.

A cute little black haired, blued eyed baby lay at my feet, crying its eyes out. I sighed and looked around. _Trap, or no trap?_

As I peered closer at the thing, trying to figure out whether to pick it up or not, I noticed a tag around his ankle.

_Alixander Delacroix_

_2 months, 7 days_

_Beaujon Hospital__,_

_Ariel Delacroix & Armand Delacroix_

_Croix Estate, France_

The little sucker was taken. From a French family. With an estate. Poor kid, born into a rich family, then gets dumped into poverty to be experimented on... I nearly cried looking at his distraught face

Screw the trap, I'm taking him with me.

I probably stood there for only a good 2 minutes, but whatever head starts I had on the pack of spitting, drooling, snarling erasers was lost. I groaned and scooped the baby up, then took of once more, now trying to shut him up.

I looked up. I was in a clearing, but no doubt they have the sky secured above me, and the gate wasn't an op-

Who said the gate wasn't an option?

I grinned and poured on the speed, shivering. It was summer, and I was sweating like a track star, but I could practically feel the erasers on me, and it sent ice down my spine. I was about 20 yards from the 10 foot tall gate and unfurled my wings. I threw myself into the air, only a couple feet off the ground, then let the speed take over. I tucked my head down, bracing myself for the pain that was sure to come, Alix (the baby) pulled as close to me as physically possible.

Next thing I know, I'm shredding through steel. I hissed as my bare feet barely clicked the jagged metal, leaving a long gash. Not that I wasn't already, indeed, gashy. I couldn't stop now though, since the Erasers had to stop at the gate and find a new way out. I had to get as far as I could away from them before they had a chance to follow.

So I flew to L.A.

_**(First chappy of a crappy redo. I'm redoing a lot of things these days. Like stories, my room, my closet, my makeover, my life….)**_


End file.
